Analógica y digital
by Sheisnotme
Summary: AU. Emma acaba de terminar sus estudios de fotografía en una de las mejores escuelas y con la mejor nota. No tarda ni un mes en encontrar un trabajo en los estudios "Jones Entertainment", un trabajo que se acerca a sus sueños y que también le dejará ser libre, un trabajo que quizás traiga más sorpresas de las que ella misma esperaría encontrar.


**Buenos días/tardes/noches a todxs. Me he atrevido a traernos esta historia basada en nuestras dos amadas mujeres pero, como habéis leído, en un universo alterno. Espero que os guste y lo hagáis saber, hay que alimentar el alma del artista y del escritor. Espero que os agrade la lectura.  
Fallos, críticas, alabanzas (XD) o cualquier cosa serán bienvenidas.**

* * *

Su sueño siempre fue ser fotógrafa y Emma lo había logrado, la consideraban una de las mejores, si no la mejor, en su promoción. Pocos sabían que entre las líneas de su curriculum también se encontraba un grado en diseño gráfico, donde, como si no, se alardeaba de haberse graduado con matrícula de honor. Pocos la conocían bien, en el curso de fotografía nadie sabía que tenía otra carrera sobre sus hombros y solo la alababan por sus grandes trabajos y retoques, si ellos supieran... Nada más terminar, su bombazo, su entrada al mundo, la habían llamado de unos estudios llamados "Jones Entertainment"para entrevistarla, nada más y nada menos, para ser una de las fotógrafas de una serie. No sabía como habían logrado contactar con ella, no le había dado tiempo de hacerse hueco en el mundo aunque no tardó en dar con la respuesta a esa pregunta: Mary Margaret.

Mary era la hija de Eva, la directora de la escuela de fotografía y le había soplado que a un amigo de su madre le había gustado su trabajo cuando estuvo expuesto y que le interesaba bastante. Se llevaban bien, bastante bien, Mary siempre andaba de un lado para otro de la escuela haciendo los trámites administrativos y, sin saber muy bien como, se hicieron amigas, la única en la escuela. Tan amigas que en los trabajos de retrato siempre contaba con ella como su principal modelo.

27 veranos tatuados a fuego bajo su piel, una sonrisa traviesa que se mezclaba perfectamente con sus risueños ojos verdes y una fuerza increíble para llevar a cabo sus sueños. Así era Emma Swan aunque mucha gente pensase lo contrario. No mostraba muy a menudo sus debilidades ni alardeaba de sus puntos fuertes, hace falta conocerla para entenderla.

¿La entendería la persona que la fuese a entrevistar?

- Mary, estoy que me muero de los nervios – _tiritaba su voz mientras hablaba con el manos libres del coche – _Seguro que me da algo.

- Emma, sabes que tienes el trabajo ganado, te lo tengo dicho – _estaba cansada ya de la misma conversación durante días._

_- _¿Pero y si no creen que tenga buena presencia? - _verdaderamente estaba aterrada._

- Emma, que vas a estar detrás de una cámara todo el día, que si fotos oficiales, que si fotos de capítulos o lo que te pidan, tu no vas a salir, tu presencia no importa y.. - _levantaba un poco el tono de su voz a modo de burla – _siempre vas perfecta, ¿qué tontería es esa ahora?

- Tienes razón, serán nervios porque el trabajo es de lo que quiero porque con los trabajos de diseño no me pasaba esto – _suspiraba algo aliviada por su propia revelación._

_- _Te dejo que tengo lío, te mando suerte aunque no la necesites –_ colgó sin esperar respuesta._

Tenía razón, no tenía porque estar nerviosa y no lo iba a estar, Mary Margaret siempre le daba paz. No tardó más de media hora en llegar a lo que esperaba que fuese su lugar de trabajo. Los estudios eran inmensos, al menos eso parecía por fuera, protegidos con barreras levadizas y con su respectivo guarda de seguridad. Se acercó lo más que pudo con el coche hasta la cabina del guardia, le comentó que tenía una entrevista con Kilian Jones y amablemente le indicó que estaba en el despacho principal de la nave número 5 y cómo llegar hasta ahí. Siguió los detalles del guarda y en 5 minutos se encontraba ante aquella y gigantesca nave, quizás la más grande de 7 que albergaba aquel complejo. Paseó con calma por aquellos escenarios buscando pistas de cual era la serie, aún eran las 7:45 de la mañana y faltaban 15 minutos para la entrevista, pero no lograba reconocer nada, sería alguna serie nueva en producción o de esas raras que no se molestaba por ver. Pasó por lo que parecían despachos, camerinos o vete tu a saber qué, pero no oía nada hasta llegar uno donde veía deslumbrar algo de luz por la ventana interior que tenía, se acercó y llamó a la puerta

- Adelante – _sonó una voz simpática._

_- Emma abrió la puerta con cuidado y asomo medio cuerpo tras ella – _Hola, no quería molestar, estoy buscando al señor Jones – _sonrió emitiendo algo de encanto._

_- _Aún no soy tan viejo como para que me llamen señor, pasa. - _rió y la invitó a pasar con la mano._

Llevaban media hora con la entrevista, a Emma le iba muy bien y presentía que el trabajo era suyo, lo sospechó en el momento que Kilian leyó su curriculum y vio su carrera de Diseño Gráfico con su llamativa matrícula de honor, como sus ojos se abrieron y como le pedía poder ver el título y algunos trabajos. Por suerte Emma llevaba un pequeño pendrive en su bolsillo con todo lo que el le pedía, su titulo escaneado y más de sus 10 mejores trabajos, **"el trabajo es tuyo Swan, mírale la cara" **pensaba mientras Jones inspeccionaba sus trabajos.

- Eres todo arte Emma, cuando vi tu exposición en la escuela me quedé.. sin palabras, cosa que no sucede a menudo – _frotaba su cuello – _Solo espero una cosa de ti.

- ¿Qué cosa sería esa? - _esa frase la pilló desprevenida y no pudo evitar expresar miedo a través de sus facciones._

_- Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de aquel hombre – _Que pueda incorporarse lo antes posible, necesitamos mejoras en ese departamento y espero que nos puedas ayudar – _extendió su brazo hacia delante, por encima de aquella mesa negra que ocupaba casi todo el espacio del despacho, a modo de trato - _¿Aceptas?

- Si no no hubiese venido hasta aquí – _acercó su mano y la estrechó con firmeza, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio y satisfacción._

Después de 15 minutos y 30 aclaraciones sobre su trabajo salió de su despacho acompañada de Kilian, el cual aprovechó para enseñarle las distintas estancias de la nave y sus escenarios. En su camino se cruzaron algunas personas que ya habían llegado para empezar a trabajar, algunos técnicos de sonido, actores, maquilladores, estilistas y alguna que otra variedad más. Le presentó a cada persona que se cruzaban, **"mañana vendré a trabajar y no me acordaré ni de su nombre" **pensaba cada vez que alguien nuevo era cogido desprevenido mientras intentaba seguir su camino hasta la salida.

- Bueno Emma, te espero mañana, ya sabes todo lo que necesitas traer y todo lo que puedes coger de aquí, espero que no te cueste adaptarte – _le tendió nuevamente su mano._

_- _Muchas gracias Kilian, eres muy amable – _respondía de nuevo a aquel gesto hasta que Kilian paró agitar levemente su mano y no la soltó, el miraba hacía otro lado - ¿_Pasa algo? - _no entendía esa actitud estática repentina._

_- _Me ha faltado presentarte a alguien que acabo de ver llegar, es una de las protagonistas de la serie, ven – _soltó su mano y la miró para que la siguiese hasta la entrada, dónde se encontraba aquella mujer.__Se separó unos instantes de Emma para ir a hablar con dicha mujer y traerla enseguida hasta ella._

- Mira, esta es Emma, es una nueva fotógrafa que he fichado esta mañana – _le decía Kilian a aquella mujer_

_- Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro a modo de bienvenida – _Bienvenida al equipo Emma, me llamo Regina.

- Un placer Regina – _asintió con su cabeza ante aquella sonrisa._

_- _Debo irme, ya nos veremos por aquí – _le decía directamente a Emma para luego girarse y hablarle a Kilian – _Después tengo que ir a arreglar un par de detalles contigo y... - _suspiró – _deberías afeitarte la barba, por favor.

Siguió su camino sin decir ni una palabra más ante un divertido Kilian, que negaba con la cabeza, y ante una feliz y expectante Emma Swan.


End file.
